La dama de negro
by arii cullen styles
Summary: Jure jamás llorar por nadie, jamás encariñarme de más personas, ¡nunca enamorarme! pero no imagine lo que el destino me tenía preparado… Soy Isabella más conocida como "La dama de negro"… y soy asesina.
1. Chapter 1

**Ningun personaje conocido me pertenece esos son de S.M **

**solo Jei y Nani y la historia son mi invencion**

Capítulo 1

Mmmm ok….

Hola… amm… como hare esto…-suspiro de frustración.

Ok no me desviare del tema, lo haré lo más rápido que se pueda.

Mi nombre es Paulett Montero, Fatima Greenen, Kenia Lutz, Kimberly Patterson, Jennifer Lander, Jane Fascínele, Sussan Reed, o más resiente Brokellen Montebello.

Se preguntaran por qué tantos nombres distintos…

Por la sencilla razón de que no quiero dejar rastro…

Si ya se, tienen miles de preguntas… pero déjenme las respondo con una sencilla explicación…

Soy asesina. Y una muy buena, sin alardear.

Antes de que se hagan más preguntas les contare mi corta historia.

Mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo el cabello castaño (aunque lo pinto de negro) ojos cafés achocolatados mido 1.65 tengo una figura delgada pero bien formada, mi piel es blanca cremosa, solía ruborizarme demasiado de pequeña.

Nací en Phoenix California mis padres biológicos murieron en un accidente de auto cuando mi hermana y yo teníamos solo un año de vida… si tengo una hermana gemela que nunca conocí, ni siquiera se su nombre, ni el de nuestros padres, las personas que me adoptaron eran Charlie y Renne Swan, eran personas maravillosas y las quise mucho, con ellos mi infancia fue increíble, me dieron todo lo que necesitaba y lo que quería, eran de buen estatus social, ellos desde que tenía 8 años me explicaron que era adoptada pero que me amaban como si fuera su sangre.

En el orfanato donde me adoptaron no les dijeron el nombre de mis verdaderos padres, solo como murieron y que tenía una hermana gemela, pero que ya la habían adoptado.

Siempre tuve la ilusión de conocer a mi hermana, mis padres me prometieron qué harían lo posible para que yo la conociera.

Charlie era una persona muy cariñosa, tenía el cabello castaño y un poco ondulado, de piel blanca, ojos cafés y un simpático bigote, era alto 1.80 y con un cuerpo un poco fornido.

Para el siempre fui su princesa, me protegía de todo y todos. También me enseño desde pequeña a no tenerle miedo a nadie, a defenderme cuando era necesario, él era muy bueno con las artes marciales de todo tipo, y me enseño todo eso a mí, a la edad de 10 años ya le ganaba a jóvenes de 17, 18 años, siempre me decía que tenía que ser fuete y que nunca demostrara miedo porque ese sería mi mayor obstáculo.

Era un aficionado a las carreras de autos.

A mí me enseño a conducir desde los 12. Y pronto fui la mejor de todos.

Él siempre me decía que yo era su orgullo.

Renne era todo lo opuesto a su esposo, ella era cariñosa, delicada, era la típica ama de casa dedicada 100% a su familia, una madre consentidora, ella era pequeña 1.55 de figura delga, cabello rubio y liso, ojos azules muy expresivos, muy hermosa.

Me enseño que siempre debía comportarme ante la gente, que debía mostrarme como la hermosa niña que era, me enseño a siempre vestirme para la ocasión, a ser femenina.

Para ella también era su princesita.

Como dije, los amaba infinitamente… pero murieron.

Creo que nunca eh tenido suerte para los padres…

La versión oficial a los medios fue,,,

"el matrimonio Swan murió en un trágico accidente de auto, donde murieron calcinados. Dejando huérfana a su pequeña hija de 12 años"

Pero la verdadera razón de la muerte de mis padres fue que los acecinaron… alguien que quería ver a mi padre muerto… aparentemente él lo sabía ya que dejo listo su testamento… aun me acuerdo de las evasivas que me dio ese día para no acompañarlos…

FLASH BAK

_-Vamos papi, déjame ir, los quiero acompañar-rogué._

_-No pequeña, ya te dije que es un asunto de adultos y no puedes ir… además te vas a aburrir mucho-me dijo mi padre por cuarta vez._

_-Te juro que no me aburriré… y si lo hago no les diré nada-lo mire con ojitos de cachorrito-vamos mami, ayúdame a convencer a papi…_

_-Lo siento pequeña, pero estoy de parte de tu padre en esto-me dijo mi madre- te vas a aburrir un montón… mejor te quedas aquí con Nani y Jei a jugar,_

_-Si pequeña, hazle caso a mamá-les ayudo Nani_

_Los mire con ojos de cachorrito a los tres… pero después de un momento me di por vencida._

_-Ash ustedes ganan, pero ya no los quiero-les dije molesta._

_-Pues nosotros te amamos pequeña-me dijo papá haciéndome cosquillas._

_-Con todo el alma mi princesa-continuo mamá._

_-Yo también los amo-les dije abrasando a ambos-nunca lo dejare de hacer son los mejores papas que pude tener._

_-Y tú la mejor hija que pudimos haber elegido-me dijo mamá con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Te amamos-me dijo papá- y lo que hemos hecho y haremos es para darte lo mejor a ti, para que nunca te falte nada, prométeme que a pesar de las circunstancias nunca te vas a dejar vencer, siempre vas a luchar para seguir adelante, pero también prométeme que cuando las cosas se pongan feas dejaras que alguien más luche contigo, pero sobretodo nunca, nunca, nunca olvides que te amamos más que a nuestras vidas de acuerdo, ¿lo prometes?._

_-Lo prometo, siempre-jure._

_Nos abrasamos fuerte los tres y después partieron dejándome con Nani y la promesa de que jamás me dejarían de amar…_

END FLASH BAK

En ese momento no entendía porque me dijo eso… claro después de saber la noticia de su muerte lo supe.

Charlie intento persuadir a Renne de acompañarlo diciéndole que yo necesitaba apoyo y alguien que me cuidara, pero ella era muy terca, le dijo que jamás lo dejaría solo, que avían prometido siempre estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, que yo no me quedarías sola, que estarían Nani y Jei para cuidarme…

Nani es mi nana desde que me adoptaron, ella también cuido a papá cuando era pequeño, se quedó con mi custodia.

Nani es una persona mayor (68 años bien cumplidos), es muy cariñosa conmigo, es como mi tercera madre, es bajita 1.50 con su pelo blanco y unos hermosos ojos azules

Jeiden, o Jei como yo le llamo, es como mi hermano mayor, en ese entonces tenía 18 años, siempre me cuida, me protege… él era un aprendiz de mi padre, sus padres también murieron cuando él tenía 10 años.

Es alto 1.85, tiene el cabello negro lacio con un corte a la moda, tiene la piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos grises, tiene un cuerpo bien formado… debo admitir que es guapo…

Se preguntaran… ¿cómo fue que te convertiste en asesina?

**Hola!**

**soy nueva escritora, y esta es mi primera historia...**

**espero que les guste...**

**espero sus reviews para saber su opinión sobre mi historia..**

**nos vemos en la proxima**

**besitos XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**solo los personajes que no resconoscan y la historia son mios**

**lo demas es de S.M**

Se preguntaran… ¿cómo fue que te convertiste en asesina?

Fue 2 semanas después de que murieron mis padres, Jei me dijo la verdadera razón de su muerte.

Papá era un asesino retirado, lo dejo cuando me adoptaron, era el mejor de la organización, pero se hiso muchos enemigos y uno de ellos no descanso hasta acabar con él…

Me enfurecí demasiado y le exigí a Jei que me enseñara todo lo que él sabía, tenía que vengar a mis padres, al principio se negó pero le recordé a sus padres y termino aceptando.

Me enseño a armar, desarmar y utilizar todo tipo de armas, desde una navaja a una escopeta.

Ambos buscamos al entrenador de mi padre, fueron 4 largos años de enseñanza, desde manejo de armas, manejo de aparatos electrónicos, mescla de sustancias, matar sin armas (romper cuellos, romper la columna vertebral, cortar la respiración…) tener los sentidos súper desarrollados, un sinfín de cosas. Pero lo más esencial de todo nunca dejar rastro, y no tener piedad con tu víctima, nunca demostrar sentimientos.

A los 16 años hice mi primer asesinato… era un senador corrupto, no era fácil pues tenía demasiada seguridad pero eso no me importo, yo lo hice ver fácil.

Entre más crecía me hacía más buena y más trabajo tenia… a los 18 años era la mejor asesina de la organización, y Jei era el segundo mejor, todos nos querían para sus trabajos. Me pusieron un absurdo nombre "La dama de negro" ya que según ellos era como una sombra pues nunca se daban cuenta de mi presencia y mataba muy limpiamente, nunca sentían quien los mato.

Avía un señor en la organización que nos habló sobre algunos dones que llega a tener la gente, por ejemplo mover cosas con tu mente, predecir el futuro, hacer que se hiciera tu voluntad… todos decían que estaba loco, debo admitir que yo también lo pensé al principio, pero después me di cuenta que era cierto…

A los 17 durante una salida para buscar información me encontré en una pequeña placita a un pequeño niño que podía hacer un truco manejando fuego, eso me llama mucho la atención, le pedí que me explicara cómo lo así, al principio me dijo que yo le quería robar su lugar pero le asegure que solo era por intriga…

FLASH BAK

_-Amm la verdad no sé cómo lo hice al principio-me comento-solo recuerdo que estaba muy enojado..._

_-¿Porque?-pregunte._

_-Porque mi padrastro le pego mi mami-me contesto enojado._

_En ese momento en una de sus manos empezó a salir fuego y sus ojos cambiaron de su color café claro a un profundo negro._

_-Tus ojos son negros, creo comprender… cuando te enojas puedes hacer eso del fuego-le asegure._

_-Antes solo era si me enojaba, pero ahora lo puedo hacer a voluntad- explico- con esto es como saco dinero para las medicinas de mamá-me dijo triste._

_Me dio mucha tristeza así que le tome una mano, pero la solté inmediatamente pues sentí que me quemaba._

_-Auch, tu piel quema-le dije con una mueca._

_-L-lo s-siento…-trato de disculparse._

_-No te preocupes-le dije con una sonrisa_

_-Pero…-se quedó pensativo- eres la primera persona que me dice que mi piel quema, mi mama me abrasa y no la quemo, hay algunas personas que me tocan y no las quemo-me dijo confundido._

_-mmm… -lo volví a tocar pero esta vez no sentí nada- es raro, no sentí nada, pero bueno me tengo que ir, ya se me hizo un poco tarde-comente viendo mi reloj- cuídate ok, y gracias por contestar mi pregunta._

_-De nada-me respondió sonriente._

_-Ah, casi lo olvido, toma-le entregue 1000 dólares- es para que le compres las medicinas a tu mami y compres algo de comer, y esto-le entregue 200 dólares-es para que te compres dulces, pero quiero que me prometas que ya no trabajaras y que no dejaras que nadie le pegue a tu mami ni a ti ok._

_-¡Gracias, te lo prometo!-me dijo sonriente y me dio un abraso-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_-De nada, cuídate._

_END FLASH BAK_

A partir de eso cada vez que me enojaba podía hacer lo mismo que el niño, nunca se lo comenté a nadie por temor a que pensaran que estaba loca, secretamente lo practicaba, con el tiempo lo mejore asiendo que estuviera en cada parte de mi cuerpo y descubrí que no solo manejaba el fuego si no los cuatro elementos (fuego, aire, agua y tierra) solo que los últimos no los manejaba muy bien.

Ahora estoy aquí a mis 21 años de edad, aunque Jei se burla diciendo que no los aparento, que parece que solo tengo17, pero claro no dice lo mismo cuando tengo que hacer un trabajo pues dice que me veo mayor de 21.

Decidimos salirnos de la organización ase 1 año. Ahora estamos trabajando por nuestra cuenta.

Tenemos una pequeña casa en las afueras de San Francisco, aparentamos ser una pequeña familia, Jei y yo hermanos huérfanos al cuidado de nuestra abuela, parezco una chica normal, con trabajo normal, vida normal, familia normal, aunque claro, al menor indicio de que nos puedan llegar a descubrir desapareceremos del mapa… como siempre… sin dejar rastro…

**Hola!**

**aqui estoy de vuelta con otro capitulo... gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review**

**espero que les siga gustando...**

**amm apartir de aqui empezare a actualizar 1 vez por semana...**

**nos vemos en el proximo cap**

**besos XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Solo la trama y algunos personajes son de mi loca ****imaginación**

**Lo demás es de S.M**

Capitulo 3

-Bella tengo la información del nuevo trabajo-me dijo Jei

Estábamos en nuestra casa, acababa de regresar del trabajo, me estaba quitando la molesta peluca y las horribles lentillas azules que traía.

-Broke, me llamo Broke-le recordé por enésima vez.

-Como sea-me dijo aburrido.

-Nunca aprendes, dame eso-le dije arrebatándole la información.

-Se llama Eliseo Rodríguez es un empresario originario de México, tiene 45 años, su empresa se llama Bleen´s, manejan todo lo relacionado con cuidado de la piel. Vive en Chicago…

-¿Tiene familia?

-Sí, tiene esposa llamada Samanta y dos hijos, María de 15 y Alfredo de 12.

-Sabes que odio hacer este tipo de trabajos-le conteste haciendo una mueca de dolor-sabes que me recuerda a nosotros.

-¿Y crees que a mí me gusta?, es trabajo Bella, recuerda lo que nos enseñaron en la organización no…

-"no tener piedad con nuestras víctimas y no demostrar sentimientos"-conteste aburrida- lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no quita que no me guste hacerlos.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo Bella, a esto nos dedicamos y de esto vivimos, además ya nos pagaron, tienes que hacerlo-me contesto molesto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo hare-conteste aburrida- dime ¿porque lo tengo que desaparecer?

-Ok, nuestro cliente es Michael Bone, es dueño de las empresas Bonne´s Company… El señor Bones es un estafador, nada bueno pero estafador al fin. Al parecer el buen señor Rodríguez le pidió una gran suma de dinero y no se la pago a tiempo, así que Bones lo amenazó con matarlo si no le entregaba todo el dinero con intereses en 72 horas que se cumplen mañana.

-Y él quiere que yo haga ese trabajo-afirme.

-Exacto.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-Te iras en 3 horas a Chicago, ya compre tu boleto, cuando llegues te vas al hotel, ya hice la reservación-me cortaba siempre que trataba de interrumpirlo-el hotel está a 2 calles de la empresa del señor Rodríguez, mañana tendrán una celebración, te será fácil entrar, lo apartas del salón y no permitas que sus guardias los sigan, lo llevas a su oficina, estando ay haces tú magia y… ¡guala!... terminaste el trabajo-termino sonriente.

-Ok, solo dime una cosa… ¿Cómo lo llevo a su oficina para hacer mi magia?-pregunte medio en broma.

-Tu sabes cómo, pero te lo diré-me miro divertido-usaras tu arma secreta… tu ¡lindo vestido súper corto negro! Con esas zapatillas de infarto que tienes y porque no unas medias ya sabes con que agarradas-me dijo alzando ambas cejas-y un hermoso maquillaje con negro y plata para realzar tu mirada y…

-¡Alto! Ya entendí, ya entendí-lo corte-tendré que hacerle honor a mi nombre.

-Pues claro que si… "Dama de negro"

-O cállate, nunca entendí porque ese nombre-suspire frustrada- sabes… siempre me pregunte… ¿No serás gay?-le pregunte riéndome.

-No… porque lo dices.

-Es que sabes más de combinaciones y maquillaje que yo- y seguía riéndome.

-O cállate-me contesto divertido.

-Oye esa es mi frase, invéntate la tuya-le dije sacando la lengua.

-Ja ja, ya enserio, ve a preparar tu equipaje que en una hora tienes que estar en el aeropuerto para tomar tu vuelo.

-De acuerdo, oye pero ¿estás seguro que el señor Rodríguez caerá?-le pregunte preocupada.

-Pues claro… confía en mí, él es un poco… ojialegre-me aseguro divertido.

-Ok… me voy a preparar-le dije subiendo las escaleras-alista una computadora un arma, escoge una pequeña, el micrófono y busca vías de escape en la empresa.

-¡A sus órdenes jefa!-me grito desde abajo.

-¡Gracias!-le conteste.

Solo se escuchaban sus risas y las de Nani que estaba en la cocina.

Me metí a mi habitación para agarrar mis cosas de aseo y darme una relajante ducha.

Estando en la ducha me puse a pensar en la familia de mi siguiente víctima.

Desde un principio sabía que al convertirme en asesina tendría que lidiar con trabajos como estos, sin embargo me dolía pensar en las familias a las que les arrebataba a sus seres queridos, sobre todo si eran niños pequeños los que sufrían. Me recordaba el dolor que yo sentí el día que murieron mis padres.

Jei siempre trataba de hacerme el trabajo más fácil diciéndome que imaginara que mi víctima era una mala persona, que era un mal padre que trataba horrible a sus hijos y le era infiel a su esposa, o una madre que maltrataba a sus hijos, o un mal hijo o hija… que pensara que yo les estaba haciendo un favor asesinándolos.

Trataba de hacerle caso y casi siempre funcionaba, pero abecés eso no ayudaba en nada, no calmaba mi dolor… solo tenía un pensamiento que me daba el coraje de hacerlo… pensaba que esa persona era el asesino de mis padres… eso sí que funcionaba.

-¡Bella apresúrate, se te hace tarde!-me grito Jei golpeando la puerta del baño.

-Aquí no hay ninguna Bella, solo estoy yo, Broke-le dije para molestarlo.

-¡Vamos Bella, no estoy para bromas, perderás el vuelo!-me dijo enojado.

-¡Amargado!-le conteste riendo.

-¡Muévete!

-¡Tu no me mandas!

-¡Claro que sí, soy el mayor así que saca tu lindo trasero del baño ahora mismo!

-¡No quiero, además yo soy mejor que tú en el trabajo, así que soy yo la que mando aquí!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-Niños…

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-Niños…

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Niños!-Grito Nani-dejen de pelear, parecen pequeños de 5 años-reprocho.

Sali con cara arrepentida del baño ya vestida.

-Lo siento-dijimos Jei y yo.

-Mi niña, recuerda que en casa eres Bella, y tu mi niño no apresures a Bella, aún faltan 2 horas y media para que salga su vuelo-nos recordó, ambos asentimos con la cabeza-ahora pídanse una disculpa y dense un abraso.

-Perdón pequeña-me dijo Jei abrazándome.

-Perdóname tu, sabes cómo me pongo con este tipo de trabajos, y me estoy desquitando contigo, perdón, perdón, perdón…-le dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Tranquila, se cómo te sientes-me dijo besándome la cabeza- y de eso te venía a hablar pero no querías sacar tu trasero del baño.

-Ja ja chistosito-le conteste pegándole en su hombro-vamos a mi habitación, tengo que arreglar mi bolso.

-Ok

-Nani… te quiero mucho, perdón por los gritos-le dije abrazándola.

-Si Nani perdón, te quiero mucho, mucho-le dijo Jei uniéndose al abrazo..

-Ay mis niños, me aran llorar, saben que yo también los quiero muchísimo, y no se preocupen, ya estoy acostumbrada a sus gritos-nos contestó riendo-ahora vallan a apurarse, se les ara tarde, Bella ¿quieres algo de comer?

-Si Nani por favor muero de hambre.

-Y tu Jei, ¿quieres algo?

-Solo limonada Nani por favor-le contesto.

-De acuerdo ahora se los subo.

-Gracias-respondimos los dos.

Jei y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación para alistar mis cosas, no hablamos hasta que Nani trajo mi comida.

-¿Qué me tenías que decir?-le pregunte al irse Nani.

-Pues… con esta información va a ser fácil hacer tu trabajo-me dijo entregándome unos papeles.

En ellos decía que el señor Rodriguez había tenido por lo menos 4 amantes, su esposa por supuesto lo sabía, solo que no lo dejaba por sus hijos.

-Si le hare un favor a su esposa…

-Serás su salvadora.

-¿Tienes las vías de escape?

-Si, debajo de su oficina hay un piso destinado a edición y tiene un balcón, alado de esa oficina están las escaleras de emergencia, bajas hasta el estacionamiento, alado de este ay un callejón que te lleva al otro lado del edificio.

-Ok, ya estoy lista ¿me llevas al aeropuerto?-le pregunte agarrando mi pequeña maleta

-Claro, vamos-me respondió quitándome la maleta y llevándola él.

Bajamos a la cocina para despedirme de Nani.

-Nani, me ya me voy, mañana regreso.

-Cuídate mucho mi niña, por favor si ves que es muy peligroso no lo hagas, no te arriesgues-me dijo preocupada.

-Vamos Nani, si ella es la mejor de todos, lo difícil ella lo hace ver fácil-le dijo Jei divertido.

-No te preocupes Nani, no me pasara nada y mañana me tendrás aquí sana y salva-le prometí abrazándola.

-Te creo, te quiero mucho mi niña.

-Yo también Nani, mucho, mucho adiós.

-Al rato regreso Nani, la llevare al aeropuerto, sierra bien la puerta y no le abras a nadie ok-le dijo Jei.

-Si papá-le respondió Nani haciéndole burla.

Salimos riendo los dos para el aeropuerto… en el camino íbamos ablando de trivialidades hasta que llegamos.

-Bueno Bella cuídate, ya sabes que tienes que hacer-me dijo cuándo llamaron para mi vuelo-si ves que es muy peligroso no lo hagas por favor.

-¿Que paso con eso de "ella es la mejor"?-le pregunte en broma.

-Sabes que lo eres, pero cuídate.

-Lo are, te quiero, cuida a Nani y cuídate tú, no hagas tonterías por favor.

-Nunca-me aseguro.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo, y me acompaño al área de abordaje.

**HOLA!**

**aqui les traigo un nuevo cap...**

**espero que les guste. **

**les agradesco a todas las que se tomaron unos segunditos para dejarme un review**

**tambien a las lectoras silenciosas**

**y a las nuevas.**

**nos vemos en el siguiente cap**

**besos XD**


	4. NOTA

**Hola… ejem… ya se ya se**

**Eh descuidado muchisimo mi historia… l unica excusa que puedo darles es que entre al colegio…**

**Si ya se, muchas tod s lo hicieron,pero es que ami me estan dejando infinidad de tarea,y la verdad no eh tenido tiempo de nada, nisiquiera de ver "This is us" y quiero llorar =(**

**Pero ya me boy a organizar y escribir la historia…**

**Eso si, NUNCA LA ABANDONARE , niaunque me pagaran por hacerlo… la boy a terminar asi metarde 1000 años, bueno no, tampoco exajeremos XD**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos lueguito!**

**Arii 3**


End file.
